Nurse Fuchoin
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: Drabble inspired by Episode 38 of the anime. A whatif fic featuring Juubei and Kadzuki. Nothing serious, I swear.


**A/N: **This is nothing. Just something that needed to get out of my demented mind! (heehee.) Darn EPISODE 38! Giving me those ideas! Kyah I love Juubei and Kadzuki! Sorry to dabble—but it was funny inside my head. Mou…ENJOY!

**Disclaimers: **I'm just an obsessed fan girl with perverse ideas, no money (to donate to Ban and Ginji) is being made out of this.

* * *

He walked in the Honky Tonk without a word and definitely without a clue, just his perpetually beautiful smile.

"K-Kazu-chan!..."

Ginji gaped at him half-way through his pizza; Ban spurted out hot coffee from his mouth onto Paul's crisp newspaper; and Emishi, who just walked in from the lavatory had drool running down his mouth at the sight of him.

But he ignored all this as he scanned the small café, looking out for that perfectly chiseled face that buried itself inside the collar of his shirt and those familiar soft brown eyes hidden under cool, indigo glasses.

Kazuki frowned a little when he didn't find Juubei. The Needle God had left him an urgent message on his celfone, asking him to be at the Honky Tonk as soon as possible.

"_I need to see you, Kazuki." _

That was all Juubei had said. The urgency in his voice did not seem to have any distressing undertones, however, so Kazuki felt calm. Still, he rushed out of his apartment in such great haste that it completely slipped his mind that what he was wearing was, well, something he does not wear—at all.

"Kawaii yo, Kazuki-san!"

It was not until Natsumi came from behind the counter gushing in awe and admiration at him that it finally dawned on Kazuki the unusual outfit he was wearing: the nurse's uniform he'd gotten from the hospital a few weeks ago, when that Nurse Director mistook him as one of the nurses attending at the old patients ward. He had only been looking for Juubei, who's gone lost and missing, when the next thing he knew, the scary old nurse dragged him into the lockers and shoved the crisp, white uniform into him.

It was just his unfortunate luck that he'd gone back to that hospital that day to pick up some medicine for his friend when the scary Nurse Director spotted him again and had successfully pried the uniform onto him. It seemed to fit Kazuki perfectly though, never mind that it's a girl's size and outfit in the first place.

As his eyes twitched in irritation, he realized that it wasn't the first time the others saw him in that uniform, so why are they all gawking at him like horny teenage school boys?

"Guu-hh, Ito-maki…"

Surprise and embarrassment from his foolishness rendered a slight blush on Kazuki's cheeks. No time to go back to his apartment now to change. Anyway, as if Juubei would even see him in _that outfit_.

How very wrong he was.

Because not long after he sat on one of the bar stools, the chimes that hung over the doorway tingled as the door of the Honky Tonk opened to let in the newcomer.

"Kazuki?" It was Juubei.

Kazuki spun around to find the older man standing at his wake, shock registered all over his handsome face… and in his wide, bright, chest-nut colored eyes. It was the Thread Master's turn to catch himself in astonishment: _Juubei could see again!_

Who was more stunned, none of them can tell. The couple merely stood there facing each other, mixed emotions battling in their expressions.

After what seemed like eternity, Kazuki flung his arms around his best friend, he seemed to have recovered from the daze of the great news. Juubei, on the other hand, did not appear to quite have regained his composure.

"Juubei?" Kazuki called out to him when he sensed the lack of response from the other man. He peeled himself away from Juubei, shaking wildly as he did so.

"A-anou…" He watched his best friend stammer as he gazed down on him, eyes twitching, and cheeks tainted crimson, "O-ore wa… omae-e…"

Somehow, he felt nostalgia of this scene: when Juubei was trying to say something but couldn't let the words out.

But before Kazuki could even press further, Juubei let out an incoherent drool—

"Guu-hh… hot, sexy…"

—and fainted on the floor with a nose-bleed.


End file.
